User blog:Wolf985/Mina Silvermist
1 From the journal of Sister Churk, Otter recorder of Redwall Abbey. "Today marks the first day of summer, And what a beautiful day it is! The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and everybeast is in a cheery mood, well except brother Marcus. That mouse is never happy. Anyways, the Abbott has planned a large feast in celebration of the new season for this evening. I can't wait to sample all of the delicious dishes that are to be prepared. Uh oh, here comes trouble. My brother's son Garth is climbing the wallsteps towards me. I'll write later, maybe." Churk shut her book and set it beside her along with her quill and ink just as Garth made it up to the battlements. "Hey Auntie what're ya doin?" He asked. "I was writing you young rogue. Wow you really need to stop growing Garth. You're taller than I am, and just look at that habit. You're even to tall for that!" Churk said as she noticed that the young otter's habit came up to his knees. Garth shrugged. "Can't 'elp it. Dad says I still 'ave a few more seasons 'o growth yet." "Well at least go to the Abbott about a habit that fits. You would want to look nice for the feast tonight and for tomarrow." "What's tomarrow?" "Your seasonday silly. Don't tell me that you've forgotten how old you're going to be as well." He shook his head. "No, I'm goin to be seventeen seasons." Churk smiled at her nephew and stood up and put a paw on his shoulder. "I wish I were that young again. Those were good times." Garth rolled his eyes. "Auntie i'll talk to you later. I 'ave to get back to the kitchens before dad finds out that I left." Before he could leave Churk stood on tippaw and kissed his cheek. The young otter looked at her with disgust as he wiped a paw across the spot she had kissed. "Auntie! I'm to old for kisses." He said as he began to leave. Churk chuckled. 2 Tak Warfang sat in his tent sipping wine as he awaited the return of his scouts. He had sent them to look for a better place to move his horde to. Somewhere with plenty of food and drink and plunder. They were currently located on a barren plane with next to nothing to eat. A ferret guard came into the tent and bowed in front of the warlord. "What is it Slatenose?" He asked casually. "My Lord the scouts have returned." "Send them in." The guard saluted the warlord and went to fetch the two scouts. Two weasles came into the tent and bowed to the warlord. "Don't waste time bowwing to me. Speak!" The first scout a female weasle with dark brown fur went first. "Lord, There's a big forest about five days away from here." Tak nodded to the second scout, A male weasle named warin. "It 'as lots 'o vittles Lord. Plenny for everybeast. It's nice and cool there too with shady trees." Tak Warfang liked the sound of this place. "Good work you two. Make sure you get extra rations tonight." "Yes my Lord." They said in unison. "Leave me and send Morgran in." Morgran was a stoat just like the warlord. He was also Tak's second in command. "You wished to see me lord?" "Yes, I want you to make sure the horde is ready to move. Tomarrow we start our journey to this big forest that Thorn and Warin told me about. I has to be better than this desolate place." "Yes sir." The overweight stoat turned to leave. "Also Morgran, When we get there i'm going to need slaves. It shouldn't be hard to find a few woodlanders." "Aye lord, those country bumpkins won't know what 'it 'em." "Leave me Morgran." He saluted the warlord and left. Tak Warfang stood up and set his goblet of wine down on a table and went over to the coner of the tent where a golden furred stoat lay asleep. "Stupid child. Always sleeping." he murmurred irritatedly. He shook her awake and when her eyes opened gave her a swift kick in the tail. "Ouch! What was that for?" "Don't use that tone with me. Get up! While you were over here snoozin you missed some important information." The golden furred stoat sat up and crossed her arms over her chest. "Like what?" "The horde will be moving tomarrow to a big forest that my scouts told me about." "Anyplace is better than this one. Hey dad are you getting slaves when we arrive in the forest?" The warlord growled at his daughter. "I told you to adress me as lord! And of course I'm getting slaves. Why do you care anyways?" "Well, since I am the warlord's daughter I think I should have my own slave." "Whatever, You can have first pick, but you can only have one." "Thanks daddy!" she said sweetly. Tak angrily left the tent before he tried to kill her. Muttering as he went, "Stupid girl...*growl*...Just as stubborn as her mother!" 3 At the same time a group of gypsies were entering mossflower country. Their cheiftain, A large overweight male otter, was eager to get to their summer camp. It had been a long journey from the north, especially with his family and the others. Enzo Silvermist and his wife had five beautiful daughters. The youngest, Aishe, was still a babe. The twins, Tsura and Drina, were about eight seasons old and as rambunctious as ever. His second daughter, Nadya, was twelve seasons old and was very smart. And Enzo's eldest daughter was sixteen. Mina Silvermist was not only Enzo's eldest she was also the most beautiful and the most trouble. She never listened to her elders or showed any interest in their customs. She often became bored and went out by herself armed with only her twin amber hilted daggers. Mina was very skilled with her weapons and practiced with them daily. But at the time being Mina was sitting in the back of her family's cart, tired of travelling and wishing that they were there already. As the cartpullers stopped to rest, a muscular dark otter jumped up into the cart and sat beside her. She stared icily at him with her bright electric blue eyes. "Vat do you vant Khaz?" she asked. "Mina I..." He forgot what he was going to say as he stared at her beautiful face. "Vell spit it out!" she said impatiently. Khaz shook his head. "I vanted to ask you if you had reconsidered vat I had asked you." "My answer is still no. I vill not marry you Khaz. You should just give up." Khaz stood up. "I vill never give up on you Mina and you know it!" He left her to rejoin his cart pulling crew. She sighed. That was the third time this week he had asked her. She had been asked by others as well, but she always turned them down. Mina had always been an outcast in her own community. She never bothered to get to know anyone other than their name and purpose to the group. As the cart began moving again she laid down on her bed of brightly colored rugs and closed her eyes. She could hear her sisters laughing. Mina smiled, she loved her sisters even though they were annoying. Nadya especially. She could hear her father barking orders to the cartpullers and her mother gossiping with the other wives in the gypsy language Romani. Mina knew they were talking about her by the few words that she knew. When she was younger her mother tried to teach her the language, but after Nadya was born became too busy to teach her. "Let's see..umm..bibaxt, that means bad luck. and what else...bori, that was bride. Dilo..what does that mean? Oh duh..fool. Great my mother is calling me a fool for not getting married." She thought. Mina listened to the gossip for a bit longer than became bored and fell asleep. "Mina. Vake up sister! Come on Mina!" Mina Silvermist opened her eyes and saw her sister Nadya sitting beside her. "How long vas I asleep?" "A vile. ve have stopped for the night." Mina stretched. "Vat do you vant Nadya?" "Papa told me to come vake you. He vants to speak to you." "About vat?" Nadya shrugged. "I don't know. He just told me to get you." Mina stood up and straightened her skirts. She offered a paw to Nadya and helped her up. "Come Nadya, lets see vat papa vants." The two young ottermaids almost knocked over their mother, Fiffika, as the rushed out of the cart. "Vere are you goin in such a hurry?" she asked as she tried to calm a startled babe. "Ve are going to see papa. Do you know vere he is?" Fiffika nodded. "Your father is over by the Darkriver cart." "Thank's mama, oh and sorry about vaking Aishe." The two started off towards where Enzo was speaking to a tall dark otter named Yanoro. Yanoro had jet black fur that glistened in the fading sunlight. His eyes a brilliant pale green. Yanoro was also Khaz's father. Enzo beckoned Mina over, but when he saw Nadya said, "I vish to speak to your sister alone. Leave Nadya." Nadya nodded and went off. She hid behind the wheel on the next cart over with her ears listening to every word. Enzo looked his eldest daughter in the eye and said, "Yanoro told me that Khaz had asked you to marry him. Vy didn't you tell me about dis?" Mina crossed her arms over her chest. "I didn't think it vas of importance. I told him no." Enzo twisted her ear. "Not of importance! Mina you already disgrace the family name and now you turn down a mariage that could turn your whole reputation around!" "Yowch! Papa, if you keep twistin my ear it's goin to come off!" He released her, but didn't stop yelling. "I can see vy you turned down the others, but vy a good varrior like Khaz? Don't you care about a good future? I am sick of your antics! You need to grow up and settle down vith a good mate!" "But papa I..." "Do not 'But papa' me girl!" Mina thumped her rudder on the ground angrily. "I hate you! You never let me explain anyzing!" With that she stormed off. Back at her cart Mina grabbed a haversack and filled it with any food and drink she could find and then when it was full threw it over her shoulder. She grabbed her cloak and daggers and ran off into the night through the vast Mossflower woods. 4 Garth was sweating in the hot kitchens as he worked on a special cake for the feast. As he finished smoothing the icing Friar Rumbol came to stand behind him and inspect the cake. "It looks good Garth. What are you going to do for the border?" Without looking up from his work Garth replied, "I was going to do two strawberries for every five sugar pearls." "that sounds great." Garth smiled up at the Friar. "Thank's dad." Rumbol ruffled his sons headfur and went to go check on the other kitchen workers. As soon as Rumbol left a young squirrel about the same age as Garth scurried into the kitchens. "Hey Garth." He said. "Hello Fagan." Garth replied without looking up from his cake. "Did you ask your dad yet about going into Mossflower by ourselves?" Garth shook his head. "I havn't had time. We've both been busy preparing for the feast." "Why don't you just ask your mum?" Fagan asked. Garth glared at his friend. "Why would I do somethin that stupid? She'd ground me if I asked her." "Well please find time to ask him. My parents said I can go as long as you can. Well I have to go help hang lanterns. See ya Garth!" Fagan left, but not without stealing a few sugar pearls from the bowl first. Garth smiled at his friend. What was he going to do with that silly squirrel? Garth finished his cake and put it on a high shelf out of reach of the dibbuns. Then he went to see the Friar. "Is there anything else I need to do?" He asked. Friar Rumbol scratched his whiskers thoughtfully. "I think everythings been done so you're free to go." "Thank you sir!" Rumbol smiled as he watched his son run off. "Where is he off to in such a hurry?" The Friar looked down and saw a middle seasoned mousewife standing next to him. "Huh, Oh Clementine I didn't see you there. That boy is probably off to meet that friend of his. The pretty ottermaid Clove." Garth and Clove were playing hide and seek in the orchard. Garth was hiding up in the branches of a peach tree. He had to stifle a laugh as he watched his friend walk aimlessly around below him. She would never find him up here! He decided to take a short nap. "Found ya!" Clove's voice startled him and he almost fell off of the branch he was perched on. She sat across from him on another branch. "You shouldn't wake sleepin beasts like that." he said. "You shouldn't 'ave been sleepin during a game." garth began climbing down with Clove following him a few feet apart. When he reached the ground he called up to her. "Come on slow poke! I ain't goin to be late to the feast because of you!" "Shut up. Ahhhhh!" Suddenly the branch she was holding onto snapped and she fell down right on top of Garth. He made an "Umph" sound as his back hit the ground and the wind was knocked from his lungs. As he regained his breath he saw that Clove was laying on top of him and she was laughing. Her big Hazel eyes sparkling. Garth smiled up at her and put his arms around her. Clove's laughter faded as she lay her head on his chest. "So, does that cake you made look good?" She asked. "Yeah, You can have the first piece if you want." "I'd love that!" Garth picked up a fallen peach blossom and put it gently behind her ear. Clove smiled softly and got up. Shaking dirt off of her habit. She extended her paw to Garth and helped him up. "Race ya back to the abbey building!" Clove challenged him. "Bring it!" The two raced off towards the abbey. Later that night the feast began. Garth was wearing the official white button up shirt with the other kitchen helpers as he helped serve the other Redwallers at the feast. He was setting his cake on a trolley when a few of the strawberries fell out of place. He groaned. The heat from the kitchens must've affected the icing that held them in place. Garth carefully pushed them back into place with one of his claws. When he had fixed his culinary masterpeice he began rolling it out to Great Hall for all to see. Heads turned to see the young otter and the highly anticipated dessert. He saw Clove smiling at him. He smiled back. But while he was smiling at her the young otter didn't notice the large break in the floorstone. Garth tripped and the cart toppled over. The cake that he had so painstakingly worked on all day crashed to the floor right in front of his face. There was much laughter from the Redwallers. Garth felt tears welling up in his eyes. He pushed himself up and ran all the way up to his room, feeling awful and humiliated. Once in his room he slammed the door shut and flopped down onto the bed. Tears streaming freely down his face. He heard the door creak open and saw his mother, Clove, and Fagan come in. "Go away!" he yelled at them. His mother, Palla, sat down beside him and put a paw comfortingly on his shoulder. "Garth, it was an accident. It could've happened to anybeast." He sat up and glared at her. "No mum it couldn't." She sighed. "I'll leave you with your friends." Palla left the room and shut the door behind her. Clove took her spot and sat beside the young otter. She took his paw in hers. "It's alright Garth. It was only a cake." "Yeah, I bet you could make a hundred more even better than that one." Said Fagan. "That's not the point. My dad is probably so ashamed of me. I'm an embarrassment to my family." "You are not an embarrassment. Your father looked more worried than anything." Clove said. "He didn't care about the cake. He was worried about you." Garth put an arm around the ottermaid. "Fagan," The squirrel looked up at his friend. "What?" "We're leaving tonight." replied Garth. "Huh?" "To Mossflower woods. Get your things and meet me by the west wicker gate in one hour." Fagan nodded and smiled mischeiviously. "See ya there riverdog." Fagan left. Clove looked at Garth confused. "Where are you going?" The young otter shrugged. "On an adventure I guess." "I want to come too!" Garth shook his head. "No, you need to stay here." She crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. "It's because i'm a girl isn't it? Well fine! If you wont let me go i'll just go tell your mum about this." "Alright you can come just keep quiet about this!" She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Garth felt his face get hot and quickly turned away from her. "See you in an hour Garth!" she called as as left. 5 Tak Warfang and his horde were on the move. It was very late at night and many of the vermin grumbled and whined, but not loud enough for the warlord to hear. They were secretly grateful to be moving in the coolness of night instead of the swealtering heat of the summer day. Kita, Tak's daughter, complained openly to her father. "I'm so tired! Can we stop for a bit? I really would like a bite to eat. My stomach is growling a lot. My footpaws hurt. I think I stepped on a sharp stone back there..." "Will you shut up!" bellowed the warlord. "If I hear one more complaint I swear i'll cut out your tongue and shove it down your throat!" Kita gulped visibly and shrank away from her deadly father. Back at Redwall... The three friends met by the west wicker gate. Each had a full haversack and were armed with some sort of weapon. Fagan had a bow and a quiver full of yellow fletched arrows. Clove had a sling tied around her slim waist along with a pouch of stones. Garth had his father's javelin. He unlocked the gate and the three of them quietly passed through. Garth shut it carefully and said, "Alright, lets go." The friends went a while in the woods and once they were far enough away from the abbey Garth lit the lantern Clove had brought with her. Once lit he gave it back to her to carry. They went alongside the path through the trees. There was no moon tonight so they were well hidden among the shadows except for the lantern light. When they came to a small clearing Garth called for them to stop. "Lets make camp here. Tomarrow we will continue our journey." They spread their cloaks on the ground as makeshift blankets. Fagan was soon asleep and Clove was close behind. Garth however was far from sleep. He lie looking up at the star studded sky. The young otter felt horrible leaving his mother and father without telling them. Clove's mother was probably distrought in finding her gone. Oh well, whats done is done. He rolled over onto his side and looked at Clove. She was fast asleep and breathing softly. 'She's even pretty asleep.' Thought Garth. The young otter knew he wasn't completely in love with her. She was just too much like a sister to him. He sighed. Garth's pale violet eyes closed as he let sleep finally take over. Mina Silvermist began to tire and slumped against a large oak tree. She stood there for a moment to catch her breath and dug through her haversack for something to drink. She pulled out a flask of strawberry cordial. The young ottermaid to a deep drink and wiped her mouth with the back of her paw. Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes behind her. Mina set down her haversack and drew her daggers from the silk sash around her waist. She was ready for whatever it was. There was rustling and a loud "Ouch!" Mina lowered her weapons. She knew that voice. A second later Nadya came stumbling out of the bushes covered from head to rudder in dirt and burrs. "Nadya? Vat are you doing here?" Nadya sat down completely exhausted. "Vell, I heard everyzing zat papa said to you. I didn't vant zat to happen to me so I followed you. Yeesh Mina. You run faster than a ferret vith his tail on fire!" Mina put away her weapons and sat beside her sister. She pushed the haversack in front of her. "Here eat vat you like." Nadya ate and drank her fill and was starting to drift off to sleep. Mina wrapped her cloak around the ottermaid and let her fall asleep in her lap. She tried to smooth Nadya's unruly headfur but her paw came in contact with a sharp burr. She pulled her paw away and being more cautious began pulling the burrs out of her sisters fur. Friar Rumbol went up to Garths room and knocked on the door. When he received no answer he pushed the door open to find the room empty. The bed was made and there was a peice of parchment atop the pillow. Rumbol picked up the parchment and read the note that was scrawled on it. His eyes went wide and he hurried out of the room and down to Cavern Hole. There he found his wife sitting in an overstuffed armchair reading a book. "Palla! Palla, Garth is gone!" She looked confused up at him. "What?" He gave her the parchment. "I found this in his room." She read it and a worried look crossed her face. "Rumbol, It says Clove and Fagan are with him! We need to tell their parents." The friar nodded. "I'll go find Ashton and Maple. You go find Sonya." Palla got up to go find Clove's mother. They all met back at Cavern Hole and Rumbol was the bearer of bad news. "My friends, our children have gone off into Mossflower without our knowing." Clove's mother, Sonya, gasped and grabbed Rumbol by his shirtfront. "Are you sure?" He nodded. Sonya let go of him and broke down into sobs. "Oh, my baby Clove! I've already lost Riverstorm, I can't lose her too!" Palla , who was much calmer, pulled her into an embrace and let Sonya cry on her shoulder. She looked over at Fagan's mother. "Maple, aren't you worried about your son?" "Of course I am, but I remember doing the same thing when I was his age. I think he can handle himself out there." Ashton was conversing with Rumbol. "Why would they do something like this friar? And on the night of the feast too!" Rumbol shook his head. "I don't know, but if anything happens to Garth I don't know what Palla and I would do. He's our only child. Poor Sonya. Clove was the only family she had left." Ashton nodded. "Fagan is our eldest and our only son. I hope he'll be back soon. Oh this is going to be hard to explain to the twins." "Our wives are a lot calmer than I thought they would be. Only Sonya is crying." "I noticed that. Well goodnight Rumbol." "Night." Ashton and Maple left. Sonya pulled away from Palla and wiped her eyes, said goodnight and went to the dormitories where she cried herself to sleep. Rumbol put his arm around Palla and together they climbed the stairs to their room. They changed into their pajamas and crawled into bed. Rumbol blew out the lantern and they laid there in silence. He touched Palla's cheek and it was wet. She was crying. He pulled his wife close and she began sobbing. "Oh, Rumbol I can't beleive Garth would do something like this! I'm so worried, He's my only baby." "I know, but we must hope that he returns safely. I remember being his age, always wanting to explore and have adventures." Palla wiped a paw across her eyes. "Yeah I remember too. That's when I met you." Rumbol smiled and kissed her head. "Get some rest." The next three days for Garth and his friends were spent marching. They had finally made it to the ford where they cooled their footpaws in the water. "Ah, this is the life guys." said Fagan. Garth nodded in agreement. "Aye. I think we should eat lunch now." The others agreed and Clove began dealing out rations. "Is this really all we get?" asked Fagan. Clove put her paws on her hips. "Yes it is. This is the last of the food that we brought with us. So that means we'll have to go foraging later if we want dinner." Fagan groaned. They ate their lunch and were soon on their way once again. Tak Warfang and his horde made it to Mossflower in record tim. While camp was being set up the warlord called Morgran over to him. "Yes my lord?" "I need you to take Thorn and a score with you to find some slaves. Don't come back without good slaves or i'll have your head. Unnerstand?" "Yes lord." The overweight stoat scurried off to gather his crew. Tak watched as they left. Later that day somewhere in Mossflower... Mina and her sister, Nadya, were walking in the forest when Mina stopped suddenly. "Vat is it Mina?" asked Nadya. "Somebeast is coming. Hide now!" "But Mina...." Mina Silvermist pushed her younger sister into the bushes just as a score of vermin came out of the trees in front of her. The vermin formed a ring around the ottermaid. Mina drew her daggers and growled, "Vat do you Vant vermin?" A large stoat laughed. "Vat do I vant ye say? I want you me beauty!" "So you are slavers zen. Just try to put a dirty paw on me." Suddenly a blade was at the young maid's throat. "Drop your weapons gypsy or you'll feel my blade." Mina dropped her daggers. The female weasle kept a tight grip on her arm, her grimy claws digging into Mina's flesh. She bit the weasles paw and latched onto it with her sharp teeth. The weasle screamed and tried to shake the otter off,but the maid just bit down harder. Then a male ferret came up and punched Mina in the jaw, forcing her to release the weasles paw. She charged the ferret, but he saw what she was going to do and brought the butt of his spear down on her head. Mina was instantly knocked out. Morgran nudged the limp otter with his footpaw. "Tie her up and carry her. This one will make a fine slave for lord Warfang." Mina's brass bangles jingled as they half carried half dragged her back to the other slaves they had gathered. Nadya felt hot tears stream down her face. She couldn't beleive that they took her sister. Once she was sure they were gone Nadya stood and shouldered the haversack. She picked up Mina's fallen daggers and put them in her belt. Then she ran like she had never ran before. Nadya had to find help. She needed to find help fast! Mina's life depended upon it. 6 Garth and his friends sat around the fire. Garth had gotten stuck with the duty of cooking because he had the most experience. His father was the friar after all. He sat stirring a pot of hotroot soup whie Clove rearranged the rest of the provisions. Suddenly there was a rustling sound behind them. Garth picked up his javelin and stood up. "Who's there? Show yourself." What happened next surprised them all. Instead of a vermin like they had expected, a young ottermaid stepped out from the shadows. "Please don't hurt me." she squeaked. Garth lowered his weapon. "Who are you?" Clove elbowed him. "Don't be rude. Come young un. We won't hurt you." The young ottermaid walked over and sat down beside the fire. Clove filled a bowl with hotroot soup for her. The young ottermaid took it, but didn't make an attempt to eat it. Garth sat back down and looked at the young maid. Her dark eyes were filled with sadness and pain. "What's your name?"He asked. "Nadya, Nadya Silvermist. I'm a gypsy. I ran avay vith my sister a few days ago." "Where is your sister? Shouldn't she be with you?" asked Fagan. Nadya broke down in tears and Clove pulled her close. "Don't cry everything will be alright." she murmured. "Y..you d..don't understand!" Nadya sobbed. "Sh..she vas t..taken by vermin!" "Oh my," Clove looked up at Garth. 'What are we going to do?' she mouthed. "Well I guess we'll just have to get her back." said Garth. Nadya pulled away from Clove and looked at the male otter. "You vould really do zat for me?" He nodded. "Do you know where they took her?" Nadya shook her head. "Probably back to their camp." "What is your sister's name and what does she look like?" asked Fagan. "Her name is Mina. She is a bit taller zan me vith dark fur and a creamy underbelly. Her eyes are a bright blue. Mina is vearing a vite blouse that is cut short so her belly shows. Her skirt is a dark pink vith a purple shawl tied around her vaist. There is a pale rose bandana on her head and she has brass hoop ear rings and lots of bangles." "She must like to wear jewelry." said Clove. "No, she just likes to be noticed. And most gypsies vear a lot of jewery for tradition." said Nadya. Garth sat staring off into the distance.This Mina sounded like a strange creature, but she also sounded beautiful.He had to find her. He had left Redwall looking for an adventure and the adventure had found them. Garth and his friends were going to msave the gypsy ottermaid Mina Silvermist. Unfortunatley they had no idea of what trouble they were up against. 7 Mina Silvermist awoke with a pounding head. She instinctivly tried to touch her head, but her arms were bound tight by the rope around her torso. The tree she was tied to was rough and hurt her back. She tried to pull free of the ropes, but it was no use. Next she tried to bite at the ropes with her sharp teeth, but the ropes were too far away from her mouth. Mina gave up and let her head droop onto her chest. How was she going to get out of here? The ottermaid heard someone coming and looked up. Two stoats and a ferret were coming her way. "Untie 'er and bring her over with the others." commanded one of the stoats. Mina bared her teeth at the vermin and the ferret backed away from her. "Come 'elp me scardytail. She ain't gonna do anythin." The ferret nervously came forward and helped the other stoat untie the otter. Mina saw her chance. As soon as they removed the rope she lept up and took off running. The ferret and stoat stood in shock. "Don't just stand there! Get her!" roared Morgran. The two vermin raced after the escaping ottermaid. Some other horde members heard the commotion and ran to assist their comrades. Mina knew the vermin were hard on her tail and she needed to distract them. The way in front of her was blocked by a few barrels inbetween two tents. 'Perfect' she thought. The young ottermaid leapt onto the barrels and landed on the other side of them. She leaned into them with all of her weight and they toppled over, rolling into the vermin and causing them to fall. She smirked at her quick thinking and turned around right into a hulking rat. Mina gulped. The rat grabbed her and twisted her arms around to pin them against her back. She whimpered in pain. The rat forced her to move towards the center of the camp where more woodlanders were chained together. The rat didn't chain her to the rest, but had her paws bound tight by a weasle. Mina struggled against her bonds even though she knew it was useless. A ferret came out of the tent in front of them and said, "Bow down before the mighty Tak Warfang!" A tall muscular stoat came out of the tent followed by a smaller golden furred stoat. All of the slaves and hordebeasts bowed except for Mina. She stood with her head held high and her feirce eyes staring right at the warlord. He walked over to her and grabbed her neck. "You are a stubborn one I see. Quite the rare beauty too. It's too bad that you wont look like this when i'm through with you." He said. Mina spat in his face. The warlord stepped away from her and wiped his face. "Why you little wretch! I'll skin ye alive for that!" "Go ahead." she growled. Tak looked away from her angry gaze. "I would, but you are of too much use to me. You are stronger than you look." Kita pulled at her father's cloak. "Can I choose my slave now?" "Yes, but that ottermaid is not an option." "Hmph. That's the one I wanted. I'll just wait until you get some more." Kita stormed off into the tent. Tak assigned the slaves different jobs and left several vermin in charge of each group. He came to Mina last. He gave her a disgusted look. "There are many ways of breaking a slave my dear." He turned to a bulky weasle, "Take this one and give her twenty lashes. Then tie her up and give her no food or water for two days." "Yes lord." (This story will be continued asap!) Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction